Overcome This Night
by MoMo08
Summary: When Ichigo begins to have nightmares, Rukia's stays up to be with him. ICHIRUKI story is better...


**Hiya guys! I just couldn't resist writing this. Its been in my notebook for awhile and I got some time to type it up so yea. anyway the story kind of switches between whats going on and whats already happened I don't know if you'll find that annoying or not...The dialoge (don't think I spelled that right..) shows up later and OOC-ness if it is present I'm sorry..just act like its not there... enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach people. I would not be writing these if I did...**

* * *

Rukia knew something was wrong. Something out of the norm, something bad. A Hollow? No, by know she would have done away with it. Aizen and the Arrancar? No, not them the war was long over. So, what could possibly be bothering her?

As she lie in her bed looking into the the empty darkness that was Yuzu and Karin's room,she couldn't help but worry. Of course she'd worry about him. She always did. Sometimes she worried a little more than necessary. Who said she couldn't? She could worry about him if she wanted to! He was important to her. Very important.

Even though she spent merely two months with him before she was taken away by Soul Society, Rukia had formed a strong bond with him.

She couldn't put it into words. He went to Soul Society and went through hell to save her. She would always feel thankful, though she might not admit it.

When she left to meet her fate, she had hoped that Ichigo would move on and forget everything. Nowadays, she thought of herself as stupid for ever thinking that. She was glad that she did not die. She enjoyed the life that she had with Ichigo in the World of the Living. Even if it sometimes was a lie. She thought she was lucky to have a second chance at a good life and lucky to have Ichigo. Honestly, she thought she was falling for him...

As of now, everything had returned to normal in Karakura. Well, as normal as it can get when your Shinigami fighting Hollows on a regular basis, keeping your identities secret and the existence of Shinigami and the Soul Society a secret as well. It can get tiring.

After the war, she had asked for and was granted permission to continue to patrol Karakura for Hollows. She had told everyone she was there on orders. Her real reasons were kept a secret. She couldn't stand the idea of being away. From everyone. From him. It was agonizing, really.

He had become such a core part of her life, or afterlife actually. She just never seemed to think of doing anything, of living, without him by her side. And right now, he was hurting.

It was that time of year once again. The anniversary of Masaki's death was fast approaching and like last year it was taking its toll. Although, it did seem he was taking it better than he did last year. He was still depressed about it either way.

She could fell his reiatsu rising and falling in a pattern. A nightmare maybe? She remembered to this time almost a year before. One night she thought she heard him talking in his sleep as if he were having a nightmare. She had pushed it aside and didn't think much of it. When she thought this, a wave of guilt washed over her. If she had known, she would have comforted him and made things easier. She frowned.

Rukia silently laid there. Looking into the vast darkness that was the ceiling. Her thoughts had saddened her. Then, she remembered back to how things were before she was taken away. Before, to the fake, yet perfect second life she was living. She longed for it to be that way again. To be truthful, if the Soul Society never came to look for her, she would have stayed forever. She truellyloved it here. And Ichigo wasn't that bad to live with, she could deal with that. She smiled.

Back then it was...fun. They had to keep it all a secret. Nowadays, a lot of people were in on their little secret. It was funny and embarrassing to hear the rumors about her and the strawberry. Her strawberry.

At that moment, his reiatsu flared again. _Another nightmare? Ichigo..._ She was becoming more worried with every passing nightmare. _What can I do? How can I comfort him? He's suffering. Alone..._

She lay there awhile longer; contemplating what to do and voicing her thoughts to the darkness above her in a silent whisper. She couldn't take much more of this. This sitting on the sidelines while Ichigo suffered alone. She wasn't going to let this hurt him anymore.

Rukia swung her blanket off and sat up. Being careful not to make to the bed squeak. Her sock-clad feet touched the ground soundlessly. She walked to the door and opened it carefully not making a sound.

She walked down the hallway and made her way to his door. She stood in front of it for a few moments. She eventually went in.

Her eyes scanned the room before resting on Ichigo's sleeping form. The most recent nightmare seemed to have ended. He was sleeping, peacefully, for now.

"He's fine for now. But, I'll stay just in case." she whispered to herself.

She went over to her closet and climbed in silently. She propped herself against the wall and wrapped a blanket around herself. She left the door ajar and watched him sleep.

_Sleep well while you can Ichigo. When the nightmares come, I'll be here. I promise. I'll be here for you, always._

She watched him for awhile. Thinking about a few words...Forever. Always. Protect. Love.

Forever. She would stay with him forever. Although that forever might not last long enough.

Always. She would always be there for him.

Protect. He protects her. She protects him.

Love. She loved him and always will.

She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. Her dreams had one thing in common...

"Ichigo..." she mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Rukia woke when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu rise again. She opened her eyes. He was having another one and like she promised she was going to be there for him.

She hopped out of the closet and walked over to his bed. She sat down next to him.

"Mom...No, don't die." he mumbled. Rukia looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "No, not Rukia too."

Said Shinigami's eyes widened in shock. He had said her name in his sleep. He was dreaming of her. He was afraid of losing her?

Rukia shook her head. She was getting her hopes up. This being in love thing was such a burden. She liked the burden...

"Hey,Ichigo. Wake up your having a nightmare. Wake up!" she whispered, the last bit a little harshly. His eyes opened slowly. Amber and violet met. Rukia's heart sped up. Ichigo sat up to fully meet her gaze; his forehead glistening with sweat.

"R-Rukia? What are you-?" he was interrupted.

"A nightmare. I came to wake you up." she replied to his unfinished question.

"Oh," he ran a hand through his hair. His chocolate-brown eyes wandered the room. Not wanting to meet the midget's gaze. He saw his closet open. "How long were you here?"

"Hm?" she followed his gaze. "Oh, I felt you reiatsu earlier. I couldn't sleep. When I came over here your nightmare was over. I stayed in the closet. Just in case. So I could wake you up."

They sat in an awkward silence.

"Look at you. Your face is all sweaty." Rukia said. She reached up and wiped his forehead with her sleeve. Ichigo began to blush. Rukia continued to clean up his face. She wiped of his cheek and let her hand linger there. Letting her thumb softly caress his face. Ichigo was sure he was blushing now.

"Um, Rukia?"

"Huh?" she said not paying attention. She was too immersed in what it felt like to touch his skin. Once she realized what she was doing, she let her hand go limp at her side and turned away to stair at the door. Ichigo's own hand rose to touch his cheek. He could still feel Rukia's touch.

"Ichigo, could I ask you something?" Rukia said, breaking the silence. She kept her back to him.

Yea, sure. Go ahead."

"Your nightmare, what was it about?" Ichigo glanced at her, expecting to see her eyes. All he got was her back..

"I dreamt...about my Mom when she died and I was saying for her not to leave me..." he trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me everything. It's okay. If you don't-"

"Then, I dreamt about you and when they took you away. I was angry and sad. I couldn't protect you either." he said, somberly. Rukia laughed half-heartedly.

"Why dream about me? I'm nowhere near as important as your Mother was. She's a lot more important then-"

"Yes you are! Your just as important as my Mom!" he yelled.

"Ichigo! Do you want to wake everyone up?!" she whispered. Before she could argue the screaming matter any further, he reached for her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rukia was in shock.

"You have always been important. You always will. I love you. That's the truth. Why do you think I always worry about you? I don't want you taken away from me." he confessed in a low whisper. "I love you." he repeated.

Rukia felt her eyes begin to water. She buried her face in his chest. _Shinigami don't cry._ She thought. _Shinigami don't fall in love.... No, they do. I don't care. _

"I love you too, Ichigo." she positioned herself so she was in front of him. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I always will. And I promise I will not leave you."

* * *

**so what you think...was it good. hopefully it was...I got the name from the "Sen no Yoru wo Koete" Overcome the Thousands of Nights by Aqua Timez...I listened to it the entire time I was typing and the name just came...love that song...please review!!**

**HUGS TO ALL!! **

**MoMo ^_^**


End file.
